Family
by Queen of dark rose
Summary: Let's meet the parents! Jason meets Sam's parents! Will Jason survive? Jason Todd X OC! Rated T for language.


Surprise! I still don't own anything!

Jason put his arm around Sam. "Life is strange," Sam said with a far off look in her eye. Jason looked at his watch. "It's two o'clock in the morning and you're talking like a philosepher. Now what?" Jason asked. "Nothing… Just if we were normal people… I probably would have dragged you home to meet my parents by now," Sam said wistfully. Sam had always wanted to try being normal, just for a day. "You could meet my dad… I doubt you'll like him. But still," Jason said, trying to fill in the awkward silence which was fast approaching. "I have substitute parents… You definitely won't like them," Sam said with a slight smile. "I'll dare your parents if you put up with mine," Jason said, returning the smile full force. "Deal," Sam said, extending her hand. Jason shook said hand.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.Time break*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jason straightened his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time. It had taken Sam forever to finally get both parents in one place at the same time. The parents relationship worked like a real marriage, they couldn't stand each other. The only thing Eddie Nygma (Riddeler) and Pam Isley (Poison Ivy) had in common was a love of the color green. Sam, of course was not half as nervous as Jason. Messed up as they were, Sam's family was protective. If they even suspected Jason wasn't good enough for Sam… Well lets just say the police couldn't identify the last guy. Hit Sam and die was the motto. Jason looked on in horror as Sam knocked on the (fittingly green) door. Pam opened the door. Jason had to pick his jaw up off the floor. Here he had thought Starfire wore skimpy clothing. Eddie stuck his head out from behind the door. For a second Jason saw people who would slit his throat in an instant. Then they turned into normal parents. "Hi! You must be Jason! We are so happy to meet you!" Pam chirruped. Jason gulped. "H-Hi… It's n-nice t-to m-meet you," He choked out. Jason wasn't afraid of pain. Sam's family was another story entirely. "Aw, poor guy. I'll take him, you two have girl time or something," Eddie said, reaching out from behind the door to pull Jason into the apartment. Jason was grateful, Eddie was actually civil. "Do you drink? Who am I kidding? Even if you don't, I'm going to need liquid courage to get through tonight. Not that I think you'll be to horrible. It's Pam, She hates humans, she hates male humans even more. I suppose I should be concerned about how you treat Sam. I'm not. Anyone Sam trusts now days is good with me," Eddie said. Jason had to stifle a laugh. If Sam had red hair he could see them actually being a family. Inheriting her looks from Pam and her talkativeness from Eddie. Sam could definitely be their daughter. "Dinner!" Pam called from the kitchen. "Pam's vegan if you've ever wondered about why Marshall is. Something about meat being unclean. Sam ended up as a daddy's girl. She actually knows how to use those fangs of hers. Do you like meat?" Eddie asked. "Dad, are you talking Jason's ear off?" Sam asked. "Who me? Never!" Eddie said in a mock horrified voice. "Dinner is ready. Want to take a wild guess as to what it might be?" Sam asked with a look of pure snark. "Oh this is a hard one…Salad?" Eddie said, stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Edward! Get you're scrawny human ass in here!" Pam yelled from the kitchen. Jason hid chuckles behind his hand. Eddie sulked out into the kitchen. "So you grew up here?" Jason asked Sam who was stifling her own giggles. Sam sobered up enough to answer. "No, not really. The parenthood thing meant when they weren't in Arkham or injured Marshall and I had a place to stay," Sam said. "On the upside no one ever messed with us after they knew the demon twins had friends in high places. Or is it low places? No matter. Lets eat!" Sam said, going into what Jason quietly called Eddie mode. Jason managed to live through the night even though Pam was giving him death glares the whole time.

Sam waved goodbye as she led Jason out the door. Jason didn't relax until they where out of the building. "They hate me," Jason said matter of factly. "Not really… The last guy I brought home was, well…Lets just say he wasn't good. Or even acceptable bad," Sam said. Jason rolled his eyes. Sam had invented acceptable bad. Apparently the Cops didn't see the potential in this. "Alright, next time I won't leave you with dad," Sam said with a slight giggle. "Next time? Next time?! NEXT TIME!" Jason yelled. Sam laughed and ruffled his hair. "You thought this was a one time thing? HA!" she said. Jason groaned. All that was left to do was get nightwing to be bestman at the wedding. Jason quickly rewound that thought. Marriage? Maybe he was insane. Sam was a determind single who loved her independence. Jason was, well, Jason. Jason sighed and wondered how the hell he was going to get two convicted felons into Blackgate prison to see his father.

Sam zipped between traffic. She was taking the rare opportunity to ride her bike. Sam felt at home with her hair blowing in the wind (helmets are over rated) and a arsenal type leather jacket. Sam pulled in front of the prison. She smiled. To Sam Blackgate was heaven compared to Arkham. Jason pulled in next to where Sam had parked. "My girlfriend the biker chick," Jason said as he stepped out of the car he had insisted on taking. Sam smirked and took her place at Jason's side. Even out of costume Sam had some body guard like tendencies. Jason had learned to live with them. After getting through security and being led to the visitors area Jason and Sam sat down in front of the bullet proof glass. Willis Todd (A/N: He is a real recognized by DC comics character) was led into the area. He glared at Jason for one moment and then asked the guard to be taken back to his cell. Jason and Sam left with Jason muttering under his breath. Sam patted Jason's shoulder. There was nothing she could say. The pain of not being wanted was a pain that never goes away. Jason drove home in the car while Sam took the bike to pick up Jason's percentage of Aquista's profit.

Sam picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder. Okay next up… Knee breakings. Joy. I keep telling Jason I need a new lead pipe. A burst of fire erupted next to Sam, who promptly screamed. A haunting laugh was heard from the shadows. A man about Sam's age with a horrible burn on his left eye stepped into sight. He was playing with a ball of fire and not being burned. "Zuko! Oh sorry, Fire lord," Sam said the last part with a bow similar to the one martial artists use. "Hi'ya Sami girl! Didn't I tell you? You only have to use my title when I'm pissed," Zuko said tossing Sam the ball of fire. Sam blocked it with a shadow sheild. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Do my eyes decieve me?! Samantha Warren refusing to play with fire! I didn't think I would live to see the day!" Zuko said, voice dripping with sarcsam. "Come on Zuko! I have work to do! Oh by the way, I'm sorry it went south with you and Mai. At least you have Katara!" Sam said. "Damn I need to call you more. Katara ditched me ages ago! Aang happened," Zuko said, leaning back against the wall. "The twelve year old?!" Sam said, choking on air. "He's in his twentys now. Before you ask, no his voice has not matured it's still squeaky as hell," Zuko said with a smirk. Sam smiled. "I know you didn't just show up to chat. What do you want?" Sam asked. "You never change. Well I wanted to know why you stopped using fire. It's a boy isn't it?" Zuko said. Sam snubbed out an imaginary ciggarette. "For the billionth time! If he doesn't like you the way you are he's not for you!" Zuko said, throwing up his hands in defeat. "It's not that! He only knows the real me…It's just fire and him…They don't mix," Sam said somewhat sadly. "You have fire in your heart…The longer you hide it, the harder it will burn. Remember that," Zuko said, disappearing in a flash of fire. Sam got on her bike and rode off. Zuko was right. Fire came naturally to Sam, (Strangely Marshall had a talent for water) whenever she felt a powerful emotion fire would just happen. Sam had learned to control it enough to let shadows be her driving force. Shadows didn't hurt people like fire did.

Sam sat in front of the fire place. The fire was roaring. Sam sprawled her self out on the floor. Zuko only showed up with bad news. Not once had he brought tidings of joy. Sam loved fire for many reason's. It had a power to help and a power to destroy. Jason walked into the room to find Sam zoned out on the floor. He walked over and poked her. "Gah! What?" Sam said as she jolted back to the real world. "I made dinner," Jason said with a Cheshire cat grin. "Oh Hell! I'll call the fire department!" Sam said with a look of panic. "It's okay. I didn't know Marshall controlled water! He told me you can control fire! Is that true? That would be so awesome!" Jason said excitedly. Sam hugged Jason. "You're perfect," Sam said with a contented smile. "Uh, thank you?" Jason said with a confused expresion. "I have an idea. Lets go camping! Watching Marshall go near a camp fire is very amusing. I can finally see if you can survive out side the city!" Sam said, leading Jason towards the kitchen.

Sam had managed to drag the boys into the woods for a camping trip. Marshall was walking inbetween Sam and Jason. The trail was narrow so they had to walk in a straight line. Sam was in the front followed by Marshall. Marshall was trying to sneakily access Sam's backpack. "Marshall, Whatever you want, can it wait till we get there?" Sam asked, losing her patience. "I still say you have no idea where we're going," Marshall grumbled. At that moment they walked into a small clearing with a stream running through it. "You were saying?" Sam said with a smirk. Marshall resisted the urge to throw Sam into the stream. Jason collapsed on the ground. "Nothing can move me," he declared. "There's a spider behind you," Marshall said dryly. "Holy shit! Kill it! Kill it!" Jason yelled. The twins burst into laughter. Marshall was gasping for breath and stumbling blindly towards the stream. When he finally fell in Sam and Jason had to hold each other up. Marshall sent a ball of water at the laughing couple. Sam and Jason stopped short. "It's on," they said in unison. Sam sent a cascade of fire and shadows. Jason didn't have powers. So, he threw mud… a lot of mud. After a few hours of messy (and in some ways dangerous) fun, the trio of misfits collapsed on the grass together. Marshall provided the camping equivilent of showers. Jason laid his sleeping bag next to Sam's (he was not afraid!). "Jason, Honey, sweet heart. It's just the out doors, they wont hurt you. Besides, Chinook wont even let me near you!" Sam said. It was true. The pets were all over aggressive to a point. Marcy was the worst with Chinook coming in at a close second. Lakota usually didn't start fights, but she sure as hell finished them. Jason couldn't legally buy a dog so he got Marcy from a dog fighting ring. Marcy had been one of the most loyal dogs. On the trip home she had nearly killed Jason. Marcy and Sam hit it off the moment they met. Jason crawled into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

Jason woke up to find the twins arguing over who was allowed to cook. Jason smiled sleeply. After Jason locked them in a room together they resolved many of their issues. Now they were normal siblings. Well normal is a relative term. Jason crawled out of the sleeping bag. "Oh look who woke up! Who do you think can cook better?" Sam said. "Good morning to you too my darling. So lovely to see you," Jason said pulling himself into standing position using a branch. "Marshall you cook. There's something I need to do," Sam said as she reached for her bag. She rummaged for a moment and pulled out scissors. "Jason come here. It is officially time for a hair cut," Sam said, brandishing her scissors like a sword. "No way! I'm letting it grow! Practice what you preach! When you cut your hair. You can tell me to cut mine!" Jason said. "I'm a girl! Men's hair isn't supposed to be that long!" Sam snapped back. "Says the woman who dated Harm," Marshall muttered. "You dated Harm? He killed the only thing he ever loved! And you dated him?!" Jason yelled. " I know he's incapable of positive emotion. Have you seen him? He's- he's not of this world…" Sam said. "Are you kidding me?" Jason asked. He wisely chose not to comment on Harm's pale skin and demonic appearance. Jason was crazy, not stupid. "When we get this over with I'm taking you two on a road trip," Jason said, apprehensively eyeing what ever it was that Marshall was cooking.

Jason was waiting in the car. Sam and Marshall hadn't even started packing. He finally got up to see what was taking so long. He stepped in the door and was hit in the face by a flying hat. "Hello? Are we leaving today?" Jason asked. He was answered with a cascade of clothing from the general direction of the bedroom section. Jason crept up to the room where he could hear laughter. He found he twins with two large trunks. " Oh hi Jay. Look what we found at Mom and Dad's! It's everything we ever owned!" Sam said happily. Jason was suddenly immersed in how much the twins treasured the smallest little things. After three hours of "look my old shoe!" Jason finally managed to convince the twins to pack. Jason got the pets in their carriers and saw two bags appear in the door. Jason went to pick it up and nearly broke his back. Try as he might he couldn't lift either of them. Sam walked out and picked up her bag with one hand. Marshall did the same. "Metas," Jason said, rolling his eyes. The twins stuck their tongues out at him.

Sam was taking the first shift behind the wheel. Marshall and Jason were quietly discussing whether or not to stop at a church. Neither of them were actively religious but a last confession sounded appealing. Sam had been deemed the worst driver by popular vote. If the constant swerving was any indication, Sam had learned to be a getaway driver. "Sam! Stop the car!" Marshall yelled after Sam narrowly missed a truck. Sam pulled over on the side of the highway. They had managed to get into a desert climate. The twins got out of the car and started arguing. Jason leaned against the car and observed the argument. He was amazed at how different the twins were. Even the way they walked, Sam always looked ready to go in the opposite direction if need be, Marshall however, was methodical. When Sam spoke there was a higher chance of profanity than when speaking with Marshall. Marshall was usually well groomed and looked like he had never done a days work. Sam was almost always in a state of dissaray. She was muscular and had a proud, almost arrogant air about her. Jason had noticed that when she was alone with him she became a loving person. Sam stormed over to the back seat of the car and slamed the door when she got in, Marshall did a fist pump and took the drivers seat. Jason took the front passangers seat. They drove in silence for awhile. As it is with the trio, silence was short lived. "I'm leaving the second we get to Jump city," Marshall said without taking his eyes off the road. "Say hi to Jinx for me," Sam said dryly. "Well aren't you a little comedian?" Marshall said. "Dare I ask?" Jason said. Jason was used to being left out of some conversations. "My team in Jump thinks I'm mute," Marshall said. "Amazingly, he hasn't said one word to any of them," Sam said. "Why?" Jason asked. "It makes life so much more simple," Marshall said with a shrug. Jason resisted the urge to bang his head on the window.

The trio of terror had pulled into Jump city. Marshall and Sam were saying their goodbyes. When Jason's turn to say goodbye came around Jason went for a hand shake and Marshall went for a hug. While hugging Jason, Marshall whispered "Take care of Sam,". It was half plea and half threat. "Goodbye Wykkyd," Sam said sadly. "Goodbye Shadow," Marshall said in return. Jason and Sam got into the car together. "Wykkyd?" Jason asked. "Robin?" Sam asked in return. "Touche," Jason said with a smile. Now all they had to do was get home.

Jason was too tired to drive and too sane to let Sam take the wheel. The natural course of action was to get a hotel. The pets however had other plans. Jason slept in the car while Sam chased the rampaging canines. They made it home the next day.

R&R! And I would like to sincerely thank the people who left positive reviews...You made my day. And a special thanks to suji94...The first person to favorite me.


End file.
